In the Dark
by Falling to Fly
Summary: When two worlds collide, things are bound to get broken. ADOPTED BY THEPOWEROFFRIENDSHIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, um. Now is probably the worst time to be starting a new fic, especially since I have two others in progress that haven't been updated in nearly a month, but the end of the school year is almost here, and once that comes I'll have more time and should hopefully get back to a regular updating schedule on everything. That said, I planned this over on Tumblr with the help of TealMoose and Unbelievably-Cliche, so a huge thanks to them! This is set during season one of Supernatural and season two of Big Time Rush. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Supernatural, or anything affiliated.**

* * *

><p>Rain was coming down in sheets outside, beating against the window of the hotel room. Lightning flashed, followed by thunder seconds later. A young man with dark brown hair was sprawled out across one of the twin beds, nose slightly red from the cold he had recently caught. A little black cell phone was resting on the bed in front of him, the voices of three other boys filtering out.<p>

"Man, you always pick the worst time to get sick! This city is awesome!" The boy on the bed sighed and reached for the TV remote, slipping through the channels. "It's not like I plan on getting sick, Carlos. You know how weak my immune system is," he sighed. There was a round of laughter on the other end, and then a different voice spoke up. "We know, he's just kidding around. The rain is actually it a lot less enjoyable to be out, so we'll probably be heading back in about an hour anyway."

The boy looked out the window. He could barely make out the lights of the city, which was really saying something about the rain because the night before the lights had kept him from sleeping because they were so bright. "I don't know where this storm came from. Didn't you say the weather was supposed to be sunny all week, Logan?"

"Well weathermen are only human. They make mistakes sometimes," Logan answered. The boy looked up as lightning flashed again outside and thunder boomed, lighting up the room with eerie shadows. "I think this is one of those times," he smirked. His friends chuckled but stopped as he started coughing violently. "Hey man, why don't you take some of that medicine Kelly dropped by and try to get some rest? We'll start heading back soon." The boy nodded, pulling himself off the bed. "Thanks Kendall. Oh, and bring me back some food!"

There was a chorus of, "Bye, James!" and then a click, ending the call. James tossed the phone onto his bed and crossed the room to close the curtains before moving off to search for the cold medicine Kelly had brought for him earlier. As soon as he took it he planned to change into sweatpants and get some sleep, because colds always left him feeling tired and Nyquil would just make it worse.

The medicine was sitting on the bathroom counter, just where Kelly had left it. James took the little plastic cup that was resting next to the bottle and quickly swallowed, grimacing at the bitter taste. He hated being sick, if not for any other reason than the fact that Nyquil had never had a very appealing taste to him. But it was working, and already he could feel his eyes beginning grow heavier.

He made his way slowly back into the room and grabbed his overnight bag, searching for his pajamas. Outside the window he could hear the rain hitting the window in sheets. The sound of rain had always relaxed him, and now it was making him even sleepier. James glanced up as his phone started ringing from where it was on his bed, and with a sigh he left his bag to go see who was calling. If it was Kendall, Carlos, or Logan he was going to be _really _annoyed since they were the ones who had told him to go to sleep in the first place and now they were keeping him up. His frown immediately changed into a look of surprise as he saw that the caller wasn't one of his friends, but his uncle.

James had always been close with his family growing up, but if there was anyone he spent more time with than anyone else, including his parents, it would have had to have been his Uncle Josh. He was his mom's brother and the siblings definitely shared a certain tough edge, but in contrast to Mrs. Diamond, Josh had always told James to put his dreams before everything else and being his own individual. For the first twelve years or so of James' life, the two had been more like father and son than uncle and nephew. But Josh had moved from their small Minnesota town years ago, and James hadn't heard from him in over a year.

Raising his eyebrows and fighting off his exhaustion, James flipped open his phone. "Uncle Josh?" he mumbled tiredly.

There was a moment of silence on the other end before anyone answered. "James? Is that you?" He sounded calm, but there was still a note of worry in his voice. "Yeah, it's me… What's up, Uncle Josh?" This time there was no pause. "James, I need you to listen to me, and listen very carefully, okay?"

The seriousness in his uncle's voice woke him a little more and James shifted the phone to get it into a more comfortable position, frowning. "What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" Another round of thunder boomed outside of the hotel and the lights flickered once, causing James to look up.

"James- listen- need to-" Static broke the words apart, making it hard to hear even snatches of what his uncle was trying to say. "Uncle Josh? I think you're breaking up, the storm must be messing with the signal. Uncle Josh?" The static continued, but from the little bits he was able to catch James could hear the man's voice growing more and more frantic. "Uncle Josh, I think I'm going to have to call you back."

James' head jerked up as the television switched channels, looking to see if he'd hit the remote. He hadn't. "What the…" The channels began to change faster and faster, the sound coming out strange before the picture went static and then completely black. James shook his head. The one problem that came with rain was that it messed with everything electrical.

His uncle's voice was still coming through the phone, but by this time James couldn't make out anything he was saying. "Uncle- Uncle Josh! I'll call you as soon as this storm ends, but I can't hear you right now. Uncle Josh?" James looked down to see if his uncle was still on the line, but it showed the call had just ended. With a sigh he snapped the phone shut and tossed it back onto the bed. As soon as the little device hit the bed there was another flash of lightning, and the lights went out, enshrouding the room in darkness.

He tried to move slowly through the darkness to find his pajamas, but after nearly tripping into the wall and muttering a few choice swear words he decided to just give up and sleep in his jeans. His earlier exhaustion had taken over again, and he was ready to call it a day and get to sleep.

It was impossible to see in the room; he couldn't even see his hand when it was an inch from his face. It didn't really matter. He would sleep easier without all that light, and with luck the power would stay off long enough so that when the others got back they wouldn't wake him up by turning on all the lights. Lightning flashed again, lighting up the room.

When he looked up, he didn't expect to see a figure by the window.

But he did.

When he let out a startled gasp and took a step back, he never guessed that there to be someone behind him.

But he didn't.

When he jumped and spun around and the lightning flashed again, and didn't think he'd be looking into soulless, completely black eyes.

But he did.

When he realized that he was in very real danger, and that there was no one there to help him, he figured he would at least have a change to scream.

But he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the beginning. I have two more weeks left of school, so there's no telling when the next time I update this will be, but hopefully I can get the next chapter of this and my other two fics up in the near future. Love you all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What is this? Getting a chapter out less than a week after the last one? When was the last time this even happened? -shot- I've been watching a lot of season one Supernatural since I'm not used to writing characters like Sam and Dean (especially Dean) so I hope I did it right. I don't know, this chapter felt... weird, so I hope it's okay. Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, and I hope you'll come back for this one as well. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Supernatural, or anything affiliated.**

* * *

><p>The conditions they were working in left much to be desired. The bar was crowded, noisy. Thick clouds of smoke hung in the air, making it just a little harder to breathe than they would have cared for. Women and men lined to bar, many drunk, many laughing, all making more noise than seemed humanly possible. Even sitting at their little table near the back of the bar, concentrating on the work at hand would have been next to impossible to do. But Sam and Dean Winchester had gotten used to this kind of place a long time ago.<p>

"So, what have we got?" Dean asked, sitting down across from his brother and looking at the journal and articles that were scattered across the table. He grabbed his beer as Sam pushed a few different articles in front of him, pointing to the first one. "Okay, so here we have some weird animal behavior. Dogs, cats, and it says here that a woman claimed that she was attacked by her pet rabbit." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well that's… different. What else you got?"

"Well, there's this," Sam said, sliding another article across the table. "Teenage boy goes missing from his hotel room up in Indiana, no sign that anything happened to him. His friends were out on the town while he stayed behind sick, but when they got back he was missing."

Dean looked up from the article and frowned at him. "So? Probably just another teen runaway. Maybe the kid needed to blow off some steam. How did that show up on the radar?" Sam pointed at something in the article. "Because," he said as he placed his finger on a photo of large white man, "That hall that the kid's room was in a pretty secure area. There were security cameras in the halls, across the street, and there was even a security guard in the room across the hall."

That caught Dean's attention. "What, is this guy in witness protection or something?" Sam looked up briefly and shook his head. "No, apparently he's in some band. Big Time Rush, or something like that. Anyway, the security camera outside his room shows this kid, James, in his room at about eleven, talking on the phone. He closes the curtains, and when his friends get there half an hour later he's gone. He didn't leave that room once."

Dean still didn't look completely convinced. "Well okay, but couldn't it just be a really well staged kidnapping? I mean you've said yourself the things people can do with technology." Sam nodded. "Yeah, but I also did a bit more digging around. Apparently the power started acting funny on that floor and eventually just stopped working entirely. But only on that floor, none of the others. I don't know man, it just all seems to coincidental."

Dean picked up the article and looked at the picture of the missing boy. "James Diamond… huh. Never heard of him. Well, why don't we head back to the motel and do a little more research, just to make sure this is our kind of gig. Sam rolled his eyes but didn't argue. "Fine," he said as he grabbed his jacket and stood up, collecting the articles and their dad's journal. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>It didn't take much to pull a Winchester from his sleep. The boys had been trained to respond to any sound their ears picked up, whether they were awake or not; John had made sure that they were ready for anything and everything. Even if it was something as quiet as the air conditioning clicking on, the boys could be out of bed with a loaded gun in a split second. At this point of their lives, it was instinct more than anything else, and a pretty useful one too. So when Dean's cell phone buzzed in the middle of the night, the two of them were up instantly.<p>

"What is it?" Sam asked, swinging his legs over his bed and rubbing his eyes. Dean was already walking across the room, searching for something amongst all the papers that were scattered on the table. "Dean?" The young man found what he was looking for and pulled out a map, glancing back down at his phone as he traced his fingers. Sam got pulled himself to his feet and crossed the room, taking the phone from Dean's hand and looking at the screen. He raised his eyebrows a little. "Coordinates?"

Dean nodded and finally stopped pinpointed the city he was looking for. "Wait a minute…" He shoved more papers off the table, searching until he found the article Sam had shown him earlier. He looked back and forth between it and the map for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Well I'll be damned."

Sam looked over his shoulder, trying to see what his brother was looking at. "What is- Huh," he said, raising his eyebrows again. "I'll be damned."

Dean turned around and reached for the duffel bag by his bag, grabbing everything near him and shoving it in. He didn't even look up to see if Sam was doing the same; he could hear his brother moving around the room and picking up his things.

"Looks like we're going to Indiana after all."

* * *

><p>The Impala was a classic. Dean had fallen in love with her from the first time his father had given it to him, and it had served the Winchester family well over the years. She could drive through hail, rain, sleet, or snow; whether the boys were racing towards a supernatural being, trying to keep themselves from getting killed by one, or rushing to save a victim, the 1967 Chevrolet Impala had never once failed Sam and Dean. Travelling hundreds of miles to get to Indiana? That was nothing. With Dean's driving and the Impala's engine, they had arrived at their destination in record time.<p>

"Sunview Hotel? Well that sounds charming," Dean commented as the two got out of the Impala and began to walk towards the hotel. "What floor was the kid's room on?" Sam pulled the article out of the pocket of his suit and glanced down. "Second floor, room 211."

They had almost made it to the elevator when a voice stopped them. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" The two turned around to find a short man standing there, with an oddly smug look on his face. Without missing a beat, the brothers pulled their wallets out of their jackets and flashed their IDs. "FBI, I'm Agent Malcolm and this is Agent Young. We're here to investigate the disappearance of James Diamond."

The man's smirk turned into a frown as he studied their badges. "I see… Well, the police have already been and here and didn't find anything, so I'm afraid you're just wasting your time." Sam and Dean exchanged glances and just barely managed to restrain from rolling their eyes. The man had "hotel manager" written all over him, and he was obviously the kind that had no real concern for his guests. "Yeah well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble we'd like to go over the room one more time, just to make sure nothing was missed."

The manager narrowed his eyes. "Didn't one of your other partners go up there ten minutes ago? How many of you does it take to search one room?" Sam and Dean were careful to keep the surprise off their faces before responding. "Well, we take our missing persons cases very seriously," Sam said. "We like to be thorough in our searches, just to make sure we don't miss anything that could really help with the case."

The manager looked like he wanted to argue some more, but instead he just sighed. "Very well. Would you like me to escort you to the room?"

"No, I think we can take it from here. Thank you for all your cooperation and patience," Dean said, his words dripping with sarcasm. The manager narrowed his eyes even more, but before he could reply Sam had grabbed his arm and starting to pull him towards the elevator. "We'll try to make this short, so that we don't disturb your guests," he said politely. The elevator door closed with a ping, blocking them from the manager's view.

Sam didn't even comment on Dean's behavior; he'd learned to live with it growing up, and it had been easy to get used to it again in the months they had been on the road together. "If that manager was telling the truth and there really _is_ an FBI agent here already, we might have a bit of a problem." Dean smirked and shook his head. "Nah, if we run into him we'll just do what we do best."

Sam looked at him in confusion as the elevator stopped. "And what would that be?" he asked as the doors opened. Dean stepped out and straightened his jacket, looking around the hall as he took a step forward. "We lie through our teeth."

Sam chuckled as the two made their way down the hallway. There was definitely no denying that the two were expert liars. They stopped a few foot away from the Room 211, noting that the door was wide open. Dean motioned for Sam to be quiet and stay calm and then moved into the doorway, pausing as he saw the figure of a man with his back to the them.

"Howdy there, partner," he called. The figure stopped whatever he was doing and spun around, staring at the boys before smiling grimly. "Fancy seeing you boys here." Sam and Dean stared back for a few seconds before breaking out into big smiles. "Joshua! Hey man, what are you doing here? We haven't seen you since that Wendingo case you worked with Dad a few years ago. What brings you to Indiana?"

The older hunter suddenly turned serious. "Well you see boys," he said gravely. "The boy who was taken? James Diamond?" The two nodded, waiting for him to continue. Joshua looked around the room, distress showing in his eyes for the first time. "He's my nephew."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol this was pretty short by my writing standards, and pretty crappy, but I'm still surprised that I managed to get this chapter out as quickly as I did, considering how my updating schedule has been for everything in the past few months. I feel like I had Sam raise his eyebrows a lot in this chapter though... Hm... Oh and also, Unbelievably Cliche and I have made some really cool cover art and graphics and stuff over on Tumblr, and if you want to see them the links are on my profile. -shamless self advertising- Anyway, review please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I come bearing updates! Sorry for the wait, but I've been out of town and just plain busy these last few weeks, and I've probably spent a lot of time reading fanfiction (of the Supernatural sort) when I should have been writing. But here is another chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support. I couldn't do it without you guys. :) Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and is better than the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Supernatural, anything affiliated or any recognizable references.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were trained in the art of hiding their emotions. They were hunters, and more importantly, they were Winchesters; good poker faces were an occupational necessity. So when Joshua looked them straight in the eyes and told them that James Diamond was his nephew, the only reaction they gave him was a blink of an eye and a raised set of eyebrows. "You don't say," Sam murmured, quickly absorbing the information.<p>

Joshua nodded curtly. "I was working a job down in Arkansas, an exorcism. Right before I sent the son of a bitch back to Hell, he made one last move to get me to let him go. Told me there were some demons up here planning on taking my nephew. He couldn't tell me anything else, so I finished the exorcism and made a few calls to some other hunters. Most of them hadn't heard anything, but one of them said he'd heard that there were some demonic signs in the city James was staying. Tried to get him on the phone to warn him, but there was a storm or something, messed with the signal. Didn't quite make it up there in time to stop anything from happening." The man sighed, looking at the boys. "So what brings you here?"

Dean shrugged. "We were looking for another gig, noticed this in the papers. It was either this or Bunnicula. Then we got a text from our dad, and that pretty much sealed the deal." Joshua nodded, then seemed to realize what Dean had said and looked back at him. "So John sent you on this hunt, huh?" His eyebrows were raised and his eyes had narrowed ever so slightly. When Sam and Dean nodded, he shook his head and barked out a laugh. "Man must think he knows everything," the hunter muttered under his breath.

Sam and Dean exchanged surprised glances at that. "Wait, what do you mean?" Sam asked, frowning at the hardened man. "What does our dad have to do with any of this?" Dean watched the other man carefully, gauging his reaction.

The hunter didn't waver. "That job I was working down in Arkansas? Hell, the last few jobs I've worked in general, have all been to help your dad find the thing that killed Mary." The brothers froze, but before they could say anything Joshua continued speaking. "The trail's been getting easier to follow; I don't know if the thing is just getting sloppy or what, but there have been more leads in the past few months than there've been in the last twenty two years."

Joshua sighed and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly looking frustrated. "I guess I got a little too close to something for their liking. You boys have seen the things demons will do to stop people. If they can't hurt them directly, the find other ways." Dean winced as he remembered Chicago, where they had been used to lure John in and stop him from hunting the demon that had killed their mom. "Yeah, we've picked up on that," he said quietly.

"I guess I got a little too close," Joshua repeated. He looked to boys square in the eyes. "I don't have much family left. My sister and her family… they're really the only ones, and I haven't seen them in years. This life doesn't allow me to; it's the only way to keep them safe. I guess it didn't quite work out how I'd planned, though." Sam nodded, not quite able to meet his eyes. After losing Jess, he knew all too well that you couldn't always protect the people you loved by keeping them in the dark.

"So," Dean said, breaking the silence that had settled over the room. "You said that our dad knew that this was the demon's work?" Joshua shrugged, shaking his head. "Who knows with him? But he obviously thought there was something worth looking into here if he sent you boys. Hunters have lost family and friends to the supernatural before, so I'm betting if he sent you it's 'cuz he thinks this has something to do with the thing that killed your mom."

He suppressed a shudder and met the boys' eyes again. "But I really hope, for the sake of my nephew, that he's wrong." Sam and Dean exchanged glances, unsure of what to say. Because if there was one thing they could be sure of, it was that when it came to hunting, John Winchester was never wrong.

* * *

><p>Consciousness came back to him slowly, fighting weakly against the darkness that was trying to keep his eyes from opening. His entire body felt… weird. Sticky in a few places; weighted down in others. Something felt like it was pressing against his forehead with as much force as it could, and he didn't like it at all. The air around him smelled weird, like… a lit match or something. He was sure he knew the smell, that he'd heard the name before, but he couldn't quite… Sulfur. That's what it was. He remembered hearing that somewhere before, but he couldn't remember exactly where.<p>

James struggled to get his eyes open, fighting against the weight on them. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was… He wracked his mind. His hotel room… Kendall, Carlos, and Logan calling… his _uncle _calling… and then…

His eyes snapped open as something crossed his mind. And image, nothing more; a dark figure by the window. _Someone had been in his hotel room with him. _As soon as the idea had passed through his mind he knew without a doubt that it was true. Adrenaline pumped through his system and his heart sped up just a little. _Someone had been in there with him. Crap crap crap crap crap. What did that mean? Where was- _He sucked in a breath and twisted to the side, trying to take in his surroundings.

He didn't get very far. Looking down, he noticed for the first time that his arms and legs were attached to the chair with thick, coarse ropes. James' chest tightened, and suddenly it was a lot harder to pull in air. He was tied to a chair. _He was tied to a chair. _This made no sense. The only time he'd ever been tied to a chair was that time that Hawk had kidnapped him and his friends and-

_Kidnapped. _He'd been kidnapped. Again. But this time, it was _real. _It wasn't some creepy, ultra competitive rival of Gustavo's; heck, he didn't even know who it was this time. This time, it wasn't over something stupid, where the only repercussions would be that he lost his shot at fame and possibly slumped into a minor depression the next morning, because oh god, this time he didn't even know if he would live till the morning. And his friends-

His eyes widened farther than he thought possible. _"Kendall!" _He couldn't stop the cry before it had torn itself from his throat. "Carlos! Logan!" And for the first time since he'd woken up, he took the time to look around the room.

It was dark; that was the very first thing he noticed. It was dark and cold and wet, and he didn't like it one bit. The air was thick and clung to his skin, making him feel even more weighted down. The room itself was small; in fact, it was probably no larger than Gustavo's office back at the studio, although it was certainly a lot less welcoming. The overhanging lights were dim, and if he hadn't been able to make out the faint outline of a door and another chair in the corner. Other than that, he was completely alone.

He wasn't sure whether the tears in his eyes were those of relief or of fear. Regardless, there were tears, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't hold them back. His friends weren't there, at least not in the room. He pulled at the ropes as hard as he could, holding in a scream of frustration. Whoever had taken him knew what they were doing.

James' eyes snapped up as the door opened and two people stepped into the room. One of them was a muscular guy with short, military cut hair and a stony look on his face. The other was a younger girl with short blonde hair. Unlike the guy, she had a careless smirk on her face. The two stepped into the room and closed the door behind them, looking down at James as he suddenly froze.

The girl took a step forward and reached out with her hand, wiping away a stray tear. James flinched and tried to jerk his head away, but there was nowhere to go. "Aw Jack, look at him. Poor boy is terrified out of his mind." The man, Jack, said nothing, but the girl's smile widened as the boy before her began to tremble.

"W-who are you?" He hated himself for sounding so weak and scared, but he was honestly surprised that he'd managed to get anything out at all. The girl took her hand away from his face and kneeled down so that their eyes were level. "Name's Meg. Or at least it is for now. And you're James Diamond. Not exactly what I was expecting, considering you're related to a hunter. What is it with all the pretty faces we're getting these days?"

James could only stare at her in bewilderment and fear. Almost none of what she had just said made any sense. "What do you m-mean?" Meg grinned at him, throwing a glance at up Jack before turning her attention back to James. "Doesn't surprise me. The things hunters do for their families…" She chuckled, shaking her head. "It's something out of this world, I'll tell you."

James shook his head, closing his eyes as the throbbing in his head increased. "I don't… I don't understand." Meg shifted on her heels and stood up, staring down at him. Something suddenly changed in her expression, something sinister. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were the darkest black he had ever seen. He shrunk away in horror, unable to hold back a gasp.

Meg grabbed James by his hair and pulled it until his head was resting against the back of the chair. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she said, forcing his head back even farther. "You will."

* * *

><p><strong>Boy do I miss season one. Everything was so much simpler back then. -sigh- But I digress. I really hope I'm getting all these characters at least somewhat right, because I'm not used to writing characters from the Supernatural fandom. If I got something wrong, or any of you just feel like sharing your guidance with me, I'm all ears. If not, I'll just assume that I'm doing this right. (I really hope I am.) Again, sorry for the wait. I love you all!<strong>


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**This story has been picked up by the lovely ThePowerOfFriendship. I hope you are all still interested and I'm sure she'll do something great with this. Go check it o****ut!**

**-Falling to Fly**


End file.
